Loony? So Why?
by SlytherSoul d'Malfoy
Summary: Muda, tampan, kaya, otak cemerlang dan dikelilingi wanita cantik. Hah, apa ada kata lain untuk mengatakan seorang Draco Malfoy selain kata, Sempurna?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Loony? So why?

Disclaimer : Udah pasti punya aunt Rowling

Rated : T

Summary : Muda, tampan, kaya, otak cemerlang dan dikelilingi wanita cantik.  
Hah, apa ada kata lain untuk mengatakan seorang Draco Malfoy selain kata, Sempurna?

:: ::

Tek tek tek..

Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor gelap dan sepi itu. Semilir angin malam berbisik pada dinginnya dinding dinding batu.

"Lumos" cahaya kecil cukup untuk menerangi beberapa langkah ke depan muncul dari tongkat hawthorn.

Ketukan sepatunya semakin menggema seiring dengan mata kelabunya yang menyipit waspada.  
Sebagai prefek, dia memang sudah sering berpatroli sendirian, tapi biasanya tak pernah merasa begini gugup. Diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, 'Ah masih jam 11' pikirnya.

Kreeek...bugh!

Mata kelabunya tersentak mendengar suara pintu tertutup keras.

"Siapa anak bodoh yang ingin dapat detensi, huh. Malam malam begini berkeliaran seenaknya." desisnya seraya berjalan menuju asal suara.

"Heh, ada siapa di sana! Cepat keluar!" serunya. Dalam hati sebenarnya ada rasa sedikit takut, tapi seorang Malfoy takkan menunjukkan ketakutan apapun. Lupakan kejadian Hutan Terlarang beberapa tahun silam. 'Dulu kan masih kecil, sekarang sudah dewasa' belanya dalam hati.

Langkahnya terus menyusuri koridor gelap, memeriksa ruangan ruangan yang dilewati. Sudah tiga pintu dibukanya, ia tak menemukan apapun. Bulu kuduknya menegak.

'Oke, Draco. Kau merinding, pasti karena kedinginan, bukan? Pasti, bukan karena takut. Benar.' hatinya meyakinkan, membela diri bahwa dia tak takut atmosfer ini. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi...entahlah.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke asrama." gumamnya, lalu mengarahkan kaki menuju lahan Slytherin di bawah danau.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, langkah kakinya makin lebar dan cepat.

'Weasel gila. Apa maunya sih, meninggalkan tugas patroli. Kan aku sendirian berkeliling kastil. Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Redhead.' rutuknya dalam hati. Kini langkahnya berubah sedikit berlari.

"Mr. Malfoy.."

Seketika pemuda bersurai pirang ini menghentikan larinya dan menolehkan kepalanya. Huft, dia menghembuskan napas lega, yang tentunya tidak kentara di wajah datarnya.

"Ya, Mr. Filch?" tanyanya sedatar mungkin.

"Ada apa kau berlari seperti tadi? Ada sesuatu?" suara serak menggerutunya bertanya dengan nada senang. Oh, tentu saja. Tak ada kebahagiaan bagi Filch kecuali menghukum murid murid pelanggar aturan.

"Tak ada apa apa. Aku hanya -eh, ingin segera sampai asrama." jawab Draco. Wajahnya yang sempat memucat -walau memang sudah pucat dari asalnya- sudah kembali ke ekspresi biasa.  
"Bisa kulanjutkan perjalananku, Mr. Filch?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, tentu saja." jawabnya seraya berbalik. Terdengar gerutuan seperti "Sayang sekali" "Murid murid nakal" "Otak pembangkang" yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Draco.

:: ::

"Come on, Blaise! Fokus! Nott, perhatikan laju sapumu! Warrington! Kalau kau hanya menguntit chaser, Derrick, siapa yang menghalau bludger!..." sang kapten Quidditch Slytherin, yang tak lain adalah si tampan Draco Malfoy, sedang memimpin latihan terakhir timnya untuk bertanding melawan Gryffindor Kamis depan.

Seperti biasa, tribun penonton selalu dipadati kaum hawa yang mayoritas -bahkan mungkin semua- melihat aksi sang cassanova. Siapa sih yang tak terpikat pada sang Pangeran Slytherin? Kulit pucatnya, wajah expressionlessnya yang menawan, iris kelabu yang memandang dingin, surai pirang platinanya yang selalu nampak lembut, membuat sebagian besar siswi Hogwarts meleleh hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Well, seringai lebih tepatnya.

Draco terus mengawasi jalannya latihan sambil tetap memberikan instruksi instruksi pada anggota timnya. Dia sendiri adalah seekernya. Paham bahwa menjadi seeker melawan Harry Potter adalah hal yang perlu diperjuangkan, dengan giat Draco melatih kecepatan dan ketepatannya untuk mencari dan menggapai snitch.

"Oke, kita istirahat 10 menit. Nanti lanjut lagi," ucapnya lalu menukik turun ke bangku penonton paling bawah. Disambarnya botol air yang tergeletak disana -tentu saja miliknya sendiri, Malfoy tak mau meminum dari botol orang lain- dan habis dalam sekali teguk. Beberapa tetes mengalir melalui celah ujung bibirnya. Peluh bercucuran di kening dan pelipis. Membuat para penonton ber-Ooh ria memandangnya.

"Oh, dia seksi sekali." kata seorang siswi dari Hufflepuff.

"Merlin, andai aku bisa mengusap keringatnya." ucap seorang siswi lagi.

Draco hanya menyeringai saja mendengar semua komentar mereka. 'Pesona Malfoy' ujarnya dalam hati.  
Sambil mengistirahatkan tangan dan kakinya, Draco mengedarkan pandangan ke arah para siswi itu -yang langsung senyum senyum gaje- dan terhenti pada satu satunya orang yang sepertinya tak terlalu tertarik pada pesonanya yang sedang menguar hebat ini. Rambutnya perak tergerai panjang, namun wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup majalah yang..tunggu, apa mata Draco salah? Orang itu membaca majalah terbalik? Oh sudahlah, bukan urusanmu, Malfoy.

Tiba tiba pandangannya terhalang oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Kau lelah, Drakkie?" tanyanya dengan suara manja. Lengannya bergelayut di lengan kekar Draco.

"Ck, kau tak lihat apa yang baru kulakukan? Tentu saja lelah." jawab Draco ketus. Dia sudah lelah dan capek meminta gadis ini berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan konyol itu.

"Kuusap keringatmu ya, Sweatheart?" katanya lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan -apa-kau-iri-melihatku-menggandengnya- pada semua penonton.

'Ck, apalagi ini. Sweaeheart? Sweenting kali.'

"Kurasa tak perlu. Umm, Pans? Kau taht siapa orang itu?" tanya Draco mengedikan dagunya ke arah gadis bersurai perak itu.

"Oh, dia Loony Lovegood. Hah, orang aneh dia. Sudahlah tak perlu kau pikirkan, sayang." sapu tangannya membelai belai wajah pucat Draco.

"Kurasa aku harus latihan lagi. Bye, Pans." ujarnya seraya berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya di mata Pansy dan kikik geli gadis gadis lain.

"Oke, guys. Kita lanjut." teriak Draco. Latihan berlanjut hingga matahari terbenam.

:: ::

Sore itu udara sangat dingin. Maklum saja, sudah hampir akhir Oktober. Setelah pelajaran Transfigurasinya berakhir, Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon beech di tepi danau.

Tanpa melihat sekitar lagi, direbahkannya tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau. Menikmati semilir angin yang dingin itu, namun menenangkan pikirannya. 'Sungguh tak ada yang lebih nyaman dari keheningan' pikirnya dalam hati.

Limabelas menit tak terusik apapun, tiba tiba sebuah suara gemerisik mengagetkannya. Seketika ia duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

Kresskkreskk..

'Apa itu?'

"Hihihi..."

'Siapa yang sedang tertawa?' pikir Draco mulai gelisah. Dilihatnya kanan kiri tak ada seorang pun. Draco merinding lagi.

'Tak mungkin ada hantu jam segini, kan?'

"Hahaha.." suara perempuan tertawa kecil.

Draco semakin pucat, kemudian berdiri hendak memeriksa sekitarnya.  
Dilihatnya ke arah semak semak, tak ada apapun. Mengecek ke arah danau, juga tak ada apapun. Dia berbalik ke tempatnya semula.

Kresskressk..

Dan Draco kali ini yakin, suara itu berasal dari balik pohon. Tongkatnya teracung siaga. Perlahan didekatinya pohon beech tua itu.

Draco hanya bisa mendesah lega ketika dia menemukan seorang gadis berambut perak duduk bersender pada pohon sambil bermain dengan kelinci putih hitam di dekatnya.  
Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran Draco disana.

"Ha-" ucapannya tersendat oleh lidahnya sendiri. 'Sejak kapan Malfoy menyapa orang terlebih dahulu' pikirnya.

Antara ya dan tidak, dengan ragu ia berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar orang tertawa mengingat tak ada apapun di sini untuk ditertawakan." katanya tiba tiba, tanpa menoleh pada gadis yang tengah terkejut atas kehadiran tamu tak terduga.

"Aku tak pernah heran mendengarnya dari orang yang berpikiran pendek."

Suaranya kecil, terdengar datar seperti orang melamun. Draco berbalik menatap gadis yang menjawab kata katanya barusan. Dia tertegun melihat wajah mungil di depannya. Matanya besar. Rambut perak berponinya tergerai sedikit berantakan.

"Sepertinya nargle nargle yang sedang tumbuh mempengaruhi sel sel otak sebagian orang." Draco mengernyit mendengar ucapan yang tak sedikitpun dimengertinya.

Gadis itu berdiri seraya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dan Draco baru sadar, gadis ini bertelanjang kaki di cuaca dingin seperti sekarang. 'Untuk apa kau pikirkan, bukan urusanmu, Draco' katanya dalam hati.

"Simpan ini. Sisir bekas berpotensi menjadi jimat. Kau akan terlindungi dari serangan mistis. Atau kau bisa menggunakan gabus sumbat butterbear. Sepertinya kau memang harus menyimpannya, sebelum arwah jahat bisa merasukimu."

Sungguh Draco tak mengerti apapun. Apa sih yang dikatakan gadis aneh ini? Jimat, mistis, arwah? Dia hanya bisa tertegun tak berkedip. Sampai dia mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau aneh sekali." katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis tadi.  
Selama kembali menuju kastil, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian barusan.

'Dia aneh sekali sih? Anak mana dia? Tadi aku tak sempat memperhatikan jubahnya. Hufflepuff? Sepertinya bukan. Ravenclaw? Mungkin. Sudahlah. Tak penting juga kan?'

:: ::

Hari Senin dan Rabu adalah jadwal patrolinya. Seharusnya kemarin dia berpatroli bersama Weasel -kampret- Rambut Merah itu, dan hari ini bersama dengan Michael Corner, prefek Ravenclaw.

Entahlah, toh Draco tak peduli siapapun partner patrolinya.

Dengan santai, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Aula Besar. Suasananya sungguh ramai, keliatan sekali muka muka kelaparan mereka.

"Hey, honey. Kau baru datang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal.  
Draco hanya menoleh sekilas dan memberikan senyuman mautnya. Tanpa dijawab pun si gadis klepek klepek menatapnya.

'Heh, gadis gadis bodoh' pikirnya.

"Hohoo, tak bisakah sedetik saja kau tak tebar pesona, mate?" canda Theo dari bangku seberang.

"Tak perlu ditebar pun pesona Malfoy sudah berceceran dimana mana." jawabnya enteng. Ketika hendak mengisi piringnya dengan kentang tumbuk dan sosis, seorang pemuda berjubah biru menghampirinya.

"Err, Dr-Malfoy?" ucapnya tergagap. Wajahnya pucat seperti ketakutan.

"Eh? Apa?" jawab Draco singkat, menyipit heran padanya.

"Em, aku hanya mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Katanya nanti malam Mike tugas patroli bersamamu?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan singkat Draco. "Mike sedang di rumah sakit, malam ini harus bermalam di sana. Jadi, tak bisa patroli denganmu. Katanya maaf," lanjutnya lagi.

"Well, informasimu diterima." ujar Draco. Tak bisakah berucap 'terimakasih', oh tidak. Malfoy takkan pernah mengatakan terimakasih ataupun maaf.  
Dan anak Ravenclaw itu segera berpamitan dengan wajah super lega. Memangnya kenapa dia takut takut, dia pikir aku akan memakannya apa.

Sesampainya si anak elang di bangkunya, dalam sekejap dia dikerubungi para gadis. Kalian tahu sendiri apa yang ditanyakan mereka.  
Draco hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian matanya bergeser ke arah kiri, masih di antara jejeran panji panji biru. Seorang gadis yang seakan tak peduli melihat kehebohan kawanannya.

Rambut perak, mata besar, kulit pucat, majalah terbalik, dan...apa lagi itu? Anting gabus? Merlin, anak itu benar benar aneh. Pantas saja tak ada teman bersamanya.

"Mate? Woy! Mister Draco Malfoy? Are you still here?" teriak Blaise menyadarkan lamunan sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Heh! Bisa tidak, tak usah berteriak. Kau pikir aku tuli." sungut Draco.

"Memang tuli. Kau tak dengar kan tadi aku berkata apa?"

"Apa?"

"Hah, benar kan. Apa sih yang kau lihat. Tunggu, tunggu. Kau tak sedang memperhatikan si nerd Lovegood kan?" ujar Blaise curiga, mengikuti arah pandang Draco saat melamun tadi.

"Si- Kau bilang siapa tadi?" Draco seakan tak melihat kecurigaan Blaise.

"Loony- ah bukan, Luna Lovegood. Aneh, nerd, weird, dan... Entahlah. Semua orang berkata kalau dia agak.. Sinting." jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

'Luna Lovegood? Nama yang cantik, tapi kenapa orangnya seperti itu? Sinting? Mungkinkah? Bisa saja sih, bahkan kata kata yang diucapkannya tak ada yang kupahami.' ujar Draco dalam hati.

"Woy! Kau tak sedang melamunkannya kan? Ayolah, mate. Banyak gadis cantik lain yang bisa kau pikirkan. Jangan kau sia siakan waktumu." desis Blaise memperingatkan Draco. Benar kan? Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa dipikirkannya selain makhluk aneh itu?

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku kembali ke asrama. Bye." tanpa seucap kata lagi Draco langsung beranjak dari bangkunya.

Selama perjalanan pikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Loony? Benarkah? Aku penasaran. Ah, kenapa kau jadi begini Draco. Jangan bertingkah seperti Gryffindor, selalu penasaran dan ingin tahu segala hal. Itu bukan urusanmu, dan kau juga seharusnya tak peduli siapa Lovegood itu. Oke, fine. Tutup pikiranmu.

:: ::

Malam ini kembali Draco melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kastil. Dinding batu terasa bagai es saat tersentuh tangannya. Jadi dia menggumamkan mantra penghangat untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Hingga hampir pukul 11, entah keinginan darimana tiba tiba Draco ingin ke Menara Astronomi, salah satu tempat tertinggi di kastil Hogwarts.

'Menenangkan diri sesaat mungkin tak buruk' pikirnya.

Sesampainya di Menara Astronomi, tanpa ragu Draco melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan dan tertegun melihat seorang gadis... Dia lagi? Oh, Merlin!

"Melanggar jam malam, eh? Kau ingin dapat detensi ya?" ucapnya tiba tiba. Si Loony itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali pada pandangannya semula. Dia duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya di depan jendela besar, tepat menghadap bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Setiap malam aku ke sini, tapi Filch pun tak pernah menemukanku. Aku yakin itu karena kalung lobak dari Dad yang melindungiku." dan sekali lagi, Draco hanya menatap bingung. Namun tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekatinya.

"Dan kali ini aku lupa. Oh, sungguh bodoh Luna. Pasti kumbang ekor kerut yang sedang bermain itu sedang menertawaiku."

"Heh. Kau ini bicara apa sih. Dengar, sejak kemarin kita bertemu tak ada satu kata pun darimu yang kumengerti. Kau bisa bahasa manusia normal, kan?" Draco tersentak mendengar kata katanya sendiri. 'Untuk apa kau susah payah memahaminya, bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku tak heran padamu. Bahkan teman, ah bukan, mereka bukan teman. Bahkan mereka juga tak ada yang mengerti. Kupikir mereka cerdas, tapi memahami deskripsi kata saja tak bisa. Dad pernah bilang kalau sebagian orang memang selalu berpikir pendek. Hanya melihat apa yang bisa dilihat, tanpa mau mencari apa yang belum terlihat. Orang or..."

"Stop, stop, stop. Kau ini.." Draco hanya geleng geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Dan secara mengejutkan -bagi Draco- ada rona merah yang muncul di pipi pucatnya. Draco terdiam memandangnya.

'Kenapa anak aneh ini jadi manis sekali kalau sedang merona begini?' pikirannya mulai melantur.

"Selama 5 tahun di sini, belum ada yang tak pergi saat aku bicara panjang seperti tadi." ucapan Luna sekali lagi membuat Draco terdiam. Kemudian tertunduk, dan tersenyum tulus. Sekarang gantian Draco yang merona.

'Aduh, kenapa jadi dag dig dug begini sih?'

Mata bulat besarnya mendongak menatap langsung iris kelabu Draco.

"Kau anak Slytherin yang suka dikerubungi lalat itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Ap-apa? Tak pernah ada lalat yang menempelku. Sembarang saja kau bicara." entah mengapa Draco tak bisa membentaknya. Grrr, Draco. Ayolah, kembalikan Malfoy-mu.

"Gadis gadis itu seperti lalat kalau sedang mengerubungimu," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut jadi lalatnya juga?" tanya Draco spontan. Dan kembali mengutuk dirinya karena berbicara tak terkendali.

"Aku tak tertarik menjadi lalat. Kau tahu sendiri kan, lalat selalu menyukai bau yang tidak enak.." Draco melotot dan seketika Luna tertawa melihatnya. Tawanya... Tanpa sadar Draco juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti tatkala tawa mereka terhenti.

"Kau harus segera kembali, sebelum Filch memergokimu." ucap Draco mengisi kealpaan suara.

"Kau tak menghukumku karena melewati jam malam?"

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang berbaik hati kali ini. Aku hanya akan memotong poin asramamu." jawabnya.

"Trims," ucapnya tersenyum, membuat Draco dag dig dug lagi.

"Potong 20 poin Ravenclaw karena melanggar jam malam. Dan..."

"Kau bilang hanya potong poin?"

Draco menyeringai,  
"..detensi denganku akhir pekan nanti." lanjutnya lalu melenggang meninggalkan Luna yang masih terdiam.

:: ::

Priiittt...

Peluit Madam Hooch berseru menandakan pertandingan Quidditch telah dimulai. Warna merah dan hijau berseliweran di atas udara.

"Katie, hati hati. Sebisanya kau hindari Warrington. Dan kalian, fokus. Jaga jarak dengan Zabini." untuk sesaat Harry Potter yang merangkap sebagai Seeker sekaligus Kapten mengingatkan anggota timnya. Sedangkan Tim Ular nampak siap dan mulai menaikturunkan sapu terbang mereka.

"Oke, hari ini pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Slytherin,.."

Wait, Draco seperti tak asing dengan suara melamun yang terdengar tadi. Dia menoleh ke arah tribun komentator, dan. Merlin! Apa McGonagall tak salah orang? Bisa bisanya dia memilih Lovegood sebagai komentator.

Bukan urusanku. Pertandingan ini yang lebih penting.

Menghalau bludger, melempar quaffle, mencetak gol. Riuh suara penonton meramaikan pertandingan. Kedua seeker berkeliling lapangan, menyipit mencari bola emas.

"Oh, ya. Tak berperasaan. Slytherin yang entah bernama siapa itu menabrak dengan kejamnya chaser Gryffindor.." suara Luna kembali terdengar, berhenti sejenak ketika ditegur Proffesor McGonagall.

"Jangan memihak, Luna. Kau katakan saja jalannya pertandingan," tegurnya.

"..tindakan bodoh dari Slytherin. Oh maaf Proffesor. Quaffle dikuasai Gryffindor, namun gagal oleh beater botak Slytherin (Luna!). Oh nampaknya seeker mulai melihat keberban golden snitch.."

Draco sedikit hilang konsentrasi saat mendengar Luna mulai memperhatikan posisi seeker, namun segera kembali fokus pada tujuannya. Golden snitch sudah di depan mata dan Harry masih tertinggal di belakangnya.

Sedikit berguling ke samping,  
"Yes!" pekiknya ketika merasakan rontaan sayap snitch di genggamannya. Suara penonton makin riuh dengan peluit Madam Hooch. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Slytherin.

-TBC-

A/N Kyaaaa! ga rela ngepair Draco Luna, tapi aku pengen soething new, sebenernya pengen bgt Drarry. Tapi tak apalah. RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loony? So Why?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Selalu dan selamanya milik Aunt Rowling

##  
Suara penonton makin riuh dengan peluit Madam Hooch. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Slytherin.  
##

Suara riuh suporter menggema di penjuru stadion. Warna hijau mendominasi tribun, dengan panji panji yang terus berkibar.

"Slytherin Win Win!" terus bergaung memenuhi udara. Draco merasa adrenalinnya memuncak. Rontaan snitch di tangannya merekahkan seulas senyum. Yeah, senyum bangga. Ia dapat membuktikan diri bahwa masuknya ia ke dalam tim Quidditch bukan semata mata karena nama besar keluarganya, atau sekedar gengsi bahwa 'Potter bisa masuk tim, kenapa aku tidak?'. Ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan, dengan usahanya sendiri, bersama tim yang dipimpin olehnya sendiri.

"Selamat, Malfoy." Draco berbalik, mendapati rivalnya berdiri menenteng sapu terbangnya. Harry Potter mengulurkan tangan, mengajak berjabat. Senyum kecil yang terkesan mengejek muncul di bibir tipis Draco. Terlihat raut terkejut di wajah Potter ketika kemudian Draco mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga, menjawab jabatan sang rival.

"Permainan yang bagus," ujar Harry melepas tangannya.  
Draco mengangguk dan bergumam "Thanks" sangat pelan. Sehingga jika Harry tak memasang telinganya baik baik, maka ia tak akan mendengarnya.  
Harry berpamitan kembali ke timnya, masih terlihat senyum lebarnya selepas berbalik meninggalkan Draco.

.  
"Pesta..! Pesta...!" Blaise bersorak saat berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi. Bergerombol bersama tim Quidditch Slytherin, dengan tampang sumringah ia memimpin kawanan.

"Jadi, Fire Whiskey mungkin cocok malam ini," Theo menjatuhkan diri di sofa setelah lolos dari ucapan selamat kawan ularnya.

"Aku punya dua Fire Whiskey di kamar. Siapa lagi yang mau menyumbang?" Cassius menyahuti. Oh, jangan tanyakan darimana mereka mempunyai simpanan Fire Whiskey. Tentu saja menyelundupkannya sepintar dan secerdik mungkin dari mata Flinch.

Suasana Aula Besar mendadak berubah seperti kerajaan hijau. Panji panji ular menghiasi tiap sudut aula. Makan malam kali ini terasa istimewa, tak lama lagi pun pesta kemenangan akan dimulai. Dia senang, bangga dan sangat berhak untuk bergembira. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya, entah apa itu. Ia ingin makan malamnya cepat selesai, ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat hatinya tak enak.

Di ujung hamparan jubah biru berlambang elang, seorang gadis menatap nyalang makanannya. Rambut peraknya menjuntai tak beraturan, memperlihatkan lobak kecil yang ia jadikan sebagai anting anting.

"Luna, tumben sekali kau diam?" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat. Ia terheran melihat Luna -yang biasanya tak pernah dipedulikan olehnya- bertingkah aneh. Well, meskipun memang selalu aneh. Namun gelagatnya sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Luna singkat. Ia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk sekedar membuka mulut. Ada apa dengannya?

.

"Theo, kau mabuk." Draco mengedikkan bahunya ketika tiba tiba Theo lunglai menyandar di sana.

"Aku tak mabuk, Draco. Aku hanya rileks." elaknya lemas. Ia kembali berdiri, menghampiri gadis gadis yang sejak tadi bermain mata dengannya.

"Hai, ladies." Draco memutar mata mendengarnya, tahu apa yang akan segera kawannya itu lakukan. Ia sendiri hanya menyesap sedikit fire whiskeynya, tak berniat sekalipun untuk mabuk. Ia tak ingin kejadian kemarin lalu terulang lagi. Mabuk dan... Ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Senyum puas Parkinson masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatannya saat mereka berpapasan keesokan harinya. Dan itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Ketika ia hendak beranjak menjauhi kerumunan, gerakannya terhenti oleh satu gandengan tangan yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Pansy Parkinson, tentu. Seakan hanya dialah gadis yang berhak akan Draco.

"Drakkie, kau mau kemana? Kau tak berniat meninggalkan pesta ini, bukan?" ucap Pansy lembut memanja. Rasanya Draco ingin meneriakinya, menyuruhnya menjauh sejauh jauhnya. Tapi Draco bukanlah tipe lelaki seperti itu.

"Tidak, jika aku tak melihatmu." jawab Draco dingin. Ia tak sedikitpun menatap ke arah teman bicaranya.

"Drakkie, jangan begitu. Ayolah, kutemani kau menghabiskan botol ini." suaranya lembut menggoda, namun tak mempan secuilpun pada Draco.

"Dan menjadi objek kesenangan pribadimu? Terimakasih." ucapnya sarkastis. Draco berdiri, mengibas kasar lengan Pansy yang masih melingkari lengannya. Ia berjalan menjauhi keramaian, menuju lubang lukisan dan meninggalkan pesta yang sama sekali sudah tak menarik lagi baginya.

Langkahnya terus mengalun pelan tak bersuara. Ia benar benar menginginkan ketenangan. Bukan pesta berisik penuh orang mabuk seperti tadi, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Parkinson.

Draco menaiki undakan menuju Menara Astronomi. Entah mengapa kini tempat itu menjadi lahan favoritnya.

Awalnya ia berharap akan sendirian di sana. Memandang langit dan menikmati keheningan yang nyaman. Namun harapan itu seketika hilang ketika ia melihat seseorang. Dia, Luna Lovegood. Mungkin Luna telah menjadi pengunjung tetap menara ini tiap malam.

"Melanggar jam malam lagi, eh?" sapaannya mengagetkan Luna. Dan dia pun ikut dibuat terkejut saat melihat wajah sayu Luna. Bekas air mata itu, menganaksungai seperti ia telah menangis lama.

"K-Kau, apa yang terjadi?" Draco tak terbiasa memberi perhatian pada orang lain, dia merasa kikuk melihat keadaan Luna yang seperti ini.

Tanpa diperintah akal, kakinya melangkah maju. Mendekati Luna yang kembali menunduk sesunggukan.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" ia kembali bertanya. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika menghadapi gadis yang menangis. Hell, bahkan Draco tak pernah secuilpun memperhatikan mereka. Ia sama sekali asing dengan hal ini, dan dengan apa yang membuatnya bersedia duduk di samping Luna.

"Daddy..." suara Luna teredam dalam isakan.  
'Daddy?' ulang Draco dalam hati.

"Aku sungguh khawatir dengannya," Draco mengerti sekarang. Sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya, tapi apa?

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" tanyanya penasaran. Oh, Merlin. Draco benar benar kehilangan sifat Slytherinnya jika sudah di depan Luna. Git.

"Dia.. Dia menjadi korban ujicoba mantra," jawab Luna lemah. Suaranya tercekat saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ujicoba mantra? Maksudmu?" Luna menutup mata, mendesah. Kenapa semua orang yang diajaknya bicara tak pernah paham dengan sekali ucap sih?

"Dad menciptakan sebuah mantra untuk membantu pekerjaannya, namun saat mengujinya.." Luna menggeleng pelan, "kesalahan fatal," ia kembali menunduk, namun tangisnya sudah reda.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang?" Draco merasa wajahnya memanas, menyadari ini sudah terlalu OOC bagi dirinya. Namun otaknya tak mau berjalan, ia tak peduli kepada ke-OOC-annya ini.

"Di St. Mungo, belum sadar dan aku belum menjenguknya." Luna kembali terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan.

Perlahan, Draco mengangkat lengan kanannya. Ia merangkul Luna lembut, pelan. Mungkin hal ini bisa menenangkannya, pikir Draco. Baru menyentuh pundak, Draco merasa tubuh Luna menegang. Ia ragu, kemudian menurunkan lengannya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Draco?" tanya Luna polos. Draco terdiam, sejenak terpana melihat kilau harap di kedua mata yang kini mendongak menatap kelabunya.

"Kupikir kita sudah banyak bicara bersama, dan itu bisa disebut teman. Kalau kau kebe.."

"Tentu saja, Luna."  
Mata besarnya bertambah besar mendengar Draco memanggil namanya. Dan, dari mana dia tahu namanya Luna?

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang tak diketahui Draco Malfoy." jawabnya sombong. Luna memutar bola matanya. Tanpa ragu Draco merangkul Luna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luna sedikit berkelit dari rangkulan lengan kekar Draco, namun tetap saja tak sampai lepas. Draco terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berpikir mungkin merangkul atau memeluk dapat menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis. Jadi, biarkan aku menenangkanmu sekarang."

"Kau.. Kau benar Draco Malfoy bukan sih?" Luna menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi jarak antara ia dan Draco.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada yang berani meminum saripatiku dalam polyjus?" Luna begidik.

"Pasti sangat tidak enak. Mereka tak ada yang mau, bukan tak berani." ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Deg.

Draco terdiam.

"Kau tak seperti Draco yang kulihat selama ini," ucap Luna, memandang hamparan bintang dari jendela besar di hadapannya.

"Kau juga tak seperti Luna yang kulihat beberapa hari ini," Draco tertawa kecil, mengikuti arah pandang Luna. Bahkan ia baru memperhatikan keberadaan Luna di kastil ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu Draco pernah melihatnya, ketika Potter mendirikan pasukan konyol 'Laskar Dumbledore'. Luna ikut bergabung. Dan Draco adalah satu dari beberapa murid yang dipilih Umbridge untuk mengungkap rahasia kelompok tersebut.

Mereka terdiam, keheningan yang nyaman. Draco menikmatinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, nyaman bersama orang lain.

"Kenapa kau tak di asrama, Draco?" suara kecil Luna memecah kesunyian. Draco menoleh, menatap Luna yang masih tak melepas pandangannya dari hamparan langit.

"Dan jika itu kutanyakan padamu?" ia tersenyum kecil melihat Luna mendengus.  
"Baiklah. Aku benci suasana asrama saat ini," Luna mendongak, menatapnya bertanya. "Sedang ada pesta, kemenangan Quidditch, kau tahu. Aku tak suka keramaian."

"Just that?" tanya Luna. Ia tak yakin alasan Draco keluar asrama di jam jam seperti ini hanya karena tak suka keramaian, toh dia bisa pergi ke kamarnya alih alih keluar asrama.

"Mungkin ada yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa." Draco tak mengerti juga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya mengedikan bahu.  
"Dan kau? Apa yang membuatmu selalu ke tempat ini setiap malam?"

Sejenak Luna terdiam, menatap lantai hitam di bawahnya.  
"Aku tak memiliki teman," keduanya terdiam. "Hanya di tempat ini aku bisa menumpahkan segalanya. Dan aku bisa sangat OOC kalau sudah di sini." ia tertawa geli.

"Kau yakin tak punya teman? Anak anak elang itu?" Draco penasaran bagaimana reaksi Luna. Ia terdiam.

"Bukan. Mereka bukan teman. Apa seorang teman akan menggunjing temannya di belakangnya? Teman yang kupunya hanya Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mione, Neville.."

"Ya... Gryffindors." Draco sedikit ketus mengatakannya.

"Dan kau juga, Draco." Luna menggenggam jemari Draco. "Kita teman, rite?" ia tersenyum. Oh betapa Draco sangat menyukai senyum itu.

"Ternyata kau gadis yang kuat," lengannya kembali merangkul Luna.

"Aku tak sekuat yang kau pikirkan,"

"Karena airmata tadi? Percayalah, airmata bukan tanda kelemahan. Justru membuktikan bahwa kau kuat, bahwa kau mampu melewati semua, tanpa perlu mengeluh di depan orang lain." keduanya tersenyum. Namun lama kelamaan mata Luna mulai berair, isakannya kembali terdengar.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis. Kupinjamkan pundakku untukmu,"

Tanpa komando Luna menangis di pundak Draco. Yang terdengar kini hanya isakan, bergaung di ruangan sepi itu. Draco tak tega terus melihat tangisnya, ia menegakkan tubuh Luna, menatap matanya kemudian membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Hangat, itu yang pertama kali Luna rasakan. Kehangatan ini nyaman. Ia masih belum bisa menghentikan aliran cairan beningnya, terlalu lama ia tak memiliki seseorang untuk tempatnya bersandar, seperti ini. Ia merasa nyaman, aman dari segala hal yang dapat menyakitinya.

Perlahan isakannya terhenti, tak ada suara lagi darinya. Draco melihat ke arah Luna, tersenyum kecil memandang Luna yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Setelah menangis begitu lama sudah pasti ia lelah. Lelah hati, lelah pikiran. Draco tahu, Luna hanya memiliki ayahnya di dunia ini. Sudah pasti ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Apalagi ia tak punya teman untuk berbagi, bebannya serasa ditumpuk menggunung di pundaknya. Sendiri, dalam diam. Diam diam Draco mengagumi ketegaran gadis berambut perak di pelukannya. Apa Draco bisa bersikap seperti dia jika berada di posisi Luna?

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, Draco mencium kening Luna lembut.  
Yakin bahwa saat ini sudah sangat larut, ia ikut memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luna perlahan agar tak mengusik kenyamanan tidurnya.

.

"Drake! Aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan pesta. Darimana saja kau?" Blaise berseru sebal melihat sahabatnya baru memanjat lubang lukisan memasuki ruang rekreasi pada pukul tujuh pagi. Draco hanya mengedikan bahu, meninggalkan Blaise yang melotot menuju kamarnya.  
"Jangan bilang kau tak kembali ke kamarmu semalam?" seru Blaise lagi.

"Oh, sudahlah Blaise. Ini akhir pekan. Jangan buang energimu sia sia." jawab Draco cuek tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia menyeringai saat masuk dan mengunci kamar.  
"Akhir pekan, yeah. Detensimu Ms. Lovegood." gumamnya.

"Draco! Kau tak bermaksud tidur lagi, kan? Ini Jum'at, kau lupa?" teriak Blaise dari luar pintu. Draco selalu memasang ward pelindung di pintu kamarnya, agar tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Draco mengernyit, 'Jum'at?' pikirnya. Ia melirik arlojinya, jam tujuh.  
"Kau pergi dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti," balasnya teriak. Ia benar benar lupa, ini masih hari Jum'at, bukan akhir pekan yang ia pikirkan. Oh, sejak kapan Draco Malfoy jadi linglung begini?

Draco membersihkan diri, kemudian beranjak menuju Aula Besar. Lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan kebetulan ia juga tak bernafsu untuk sekedar melihat makanan. Maka Draco mengalihkan arah langkah menuju kelas Transfigurasinya, pelajaran pertama.

Ia melangkah pelan, menunduk, tak bersemangat. Beberapa kali menabrak murid lain dan langsung menghadiahi potongan point bagi siapapun yang ia tabrak. Tak adil? Ingatlah. Tak ada kata tak adil bagi Malfoy. Peraturan tak tertulis yang pasti diketahui siapapun -kecuali staff pengajar-, apa yang Malfoy lakukan selalu benar. Dan bila ada yang salah, lihat peraturan sebelumnya. So, tak ada yang berani berucap bahkan memprotes apa yang diputuskan Malfoy.

.

Hari ini begitu membosankan, Draco tak sekalipun memperhatikan penjelasan Proffesor McGonagall mengenai Animagus, ataupun celoteh Proffesor Sprout mengenai bagaimana cara mencangkok jerat setan tanpa melukai diri sendiri. Alhasil, beberapa kali Draco terlilit Jerat Setan di tangannya ketika salah langkah saat praktek cangkok. Berterimakasihlah pada Blaise yang menjadi partner kerjanya, ia menyelesaikan dengan baik dan tak terduga.

Pikirannya terbang pada kejadian semalam. Si Loony.. Draco tertawa kecil. 'Bagaimana mungkin gadis mungil seperti dia bisa tahan di panggil Loony oleh semua orang. Mungkin dia memang aneh, tapi tak ada yang pernah menyadari betapa kuatnya dia. Luna.. Sweet Loony.'

"Woy! Ada yang lucu? Kau terkikik terus sedari keluar Rumah Kaca. Ada apa?" Blaise penasaran melihat aura terang menyelimuti sahabatnya. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju Aula Besar, makan siang.

"Nope," jawab Draco singkat, sembari menahan diri untuk tak lagi tersenyum. Bisa bisa image dingin yang ia bangun hancur berantakan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti tadi melihat Bones, kan. Susan Bones, gadis Hufflepuff itu." kini giliran Blaise yang tersenyum lebar. Draco mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Oh, ayolah Draco. Apa kau benar tak melihatnya? Auh, she looks so hot!" Draco mengerti arah perbincangan Blaise ini. "Udara Rumah Kaca tadi memang benar benar panas, dan dua kancing kemejanya yang dilepas itu membuatku makin memanas juga."

"Blaise si Pervert. Bersihkan otak kotormu itu sebelum dikerubungi lalat, Blaise." Mereka sampai di meja panjang Slytherin, mengambil tempat di tengah barisan, tempat bagi 'sang penguasa'.

"Itu normal, Drake. Bahkan sepertinya tadi celanaku terasa sesak." Draco memukul kepala Blaise dengan tasnya yang penuh buku, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Diam. Kau membuatku geli, sungguh."

"Kau harus memeriksa orientasimu, Drake." Blaise menggeleng geleng pasrah saat Draco hendak memukulnya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku gay," gerutu Draco sembari menyuapkan pai daging ke mulutnya.

.

Luna terbangun, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Perlahan ia membuka mata. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya. Rambut pirang itu, mata yang tertutup lelap itu, dan lengan kekar itu yang -Luna meneguk ludah- memeluknya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, jubah Draco dilepas untuk menyelimutinya sedangkan si pemilik tak memakai apapun untuk penghangat.

Luna kembali tersentak. 'Jam berapa ini?' ia melihat ke arah jendela. Matahari sepertinya baru akan terbit, kurang lebih ini pukul lima pagi. Ia harus kembali ke asrama sebelum ada yang menyadari ia tak ada di sana semalam.

Ia berdiri perlahan agar tak mengusik tidur Draco. Merapikan jubahnya yang kotor karena debu, dan menyelimuti Draco dengan jubah miliknya. Luna tersenyum kecil menatap wajah damai di hadapannya, tak menyangka seorang Draco Malfoy yang sombong bisa menjadi temannya. Dan parahnya, mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Luna segera beranjak dari Menara Astronomi setelah menggumamkan 'Thanks' lirih pada Draco, tak peduli ia mendengar atau tidak. Tangga tangga ia lewati perlahan, tanpa suara. Seperti biasa, Luna selalu lolos dari ancaman Flinch ataupun Peeves.

"Kemanakah perginya semua yang hilang?" pertanyaan teka teki sebagai syarat masuk asrama Ravenclaw terlontar dari lukisan. Berbeda dengan asrama lain yang hanya mengucapkan kata sandi untuk memasukinya. Luna berpikir sejenak,

"Ke dalam ketiadaan." jawabnya mantap dan lukisan mengalun terbuka, memberi jalan Luna untuk masuk ke asramanya.

Sepi, tentu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi anak anak lain akan bangun. Luna melangkah menuju kamarnya, pelan. Sesampainya di ruang gelap itu, ia melihat tiga 'rekan' sekamarnya masih terbang di alam mimpi. Bahkan ada yang liurnya menetes, iewh.

Ia berniat menyegarkan diri, menghilangkan lebam di matanya akibat menangis, dan tentu saja menghilangkan aroma Draco dari jubahnya yang pasti menempel di kulitnya. Ia tak mau dituduh macam macam karena berbau seperti Draco.

.  
"Segar," gumamnya setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, mengenai mitos mitos yang tak terungkap. Kebiasaan sang ayah yang menurun pada anaknya. Hmm.

Ia duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi menghadap perapian. Matanya mengikuti alur huruf yang tercetak rapi di halaman bukunya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Luna?" suara Cho Chang mengagetkannya. Ia beralih dari bukunya menatap salah satu seniornya itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Cho. Wraksprut yang mengelilingi ranjangku membangunkanku lebih awal rupanya." ucapnya seraya kembali konsentrasi pada bukunya. Cho mengernyit, 'seperti biasa' kata Luna dalam hati.

Ia ingin tertawa, tertawa melihat semua orang menatapnya bingung, menganggapnya aneh, menyebutnya sinting. Terkadang Luna memang merasa sakit hati olehnya, tapi ia mengabaikan. 'Lebih baik seperti ini. Daripada terlalu banyak orang yang masuk ke kehidupanku, banyak juga yang pada akhirnya bisa menyakiti hatiku.' tegasnya dalam hati. Kehilangan sosok ibu di usianya yang masih kecil, memiliki ayah yang sedikit aneh, dan orang orang yang selalu mengucilkan keluarganya membuat hati Luna rapuh. Ia menyadari, dan berusaha untuk melindunginya agar tak hancur. 'Keanehan'nya cenderung hanya untuk membatasi diri, untuk memilih dengan teliti siapa yang benar benar tulus ingin berteman dengannya. Meskipun sejujurnya ia memang sedikit percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk makhluk seperti nargle, snorkack tanduk kisut, wraksprut, dll seperti yang ayahnya katakan. Namun, siapa sangka gadis bertampang polos dan aneh seperti Luna menyimpan banyak kerumitan di dalamnya?

.

Luna berjalan memasuki Aula Besar. Di sana sudah ramai suara denting pisau, garpu dan piring, menyatu dengan celoteh riang anak anak.

Ia menengok ke arah meja Slytherin, mencari sosok blonde.  
'Tak ada' gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil kentang tumbuk dan daging asap untuk sarapannya.

"Hai Luna!" tiba tiba Ginny Weasley telah duduk di sampingnya, macam hantu saja.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Ginny. Ada apa?" tanya Luna, meminum sedikit jus labu dari gelasnya.

"Tak ada apa apa. Hanya ingin mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade besok. Kau tak sibuk, kan?" matanya berbinar berharap. Luna sudah ingin mengiyakan, namun teringat akan detensinya.

"Sepertinya tak bisa, Ginny. Aku ada detensi."

"Apa? Kau.. Terkena detensi?" Ginny membelalakan matanya, tak menyangka sama sekali Luna akan mendapat detensi. Karena apa?

"Apa yang membuatmu mendapat detensi?" tanyanya lagi sebelum Luna sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Berkeliaran lewat batas jam malam," ucap Luna lirih.

"Oh, jangan bilang Flinch menangkapmu! Oh! Kau tak akan kembali keesokan harinya, Luna!" seru Ginny histeris.

"Kau berlebihan, Ginny. Pasti banyak Wraksprut bersarang di telingamu." jawabnya enteng.

"Bloody hell apapun yang bersarang di telingaku. Jawab aku, siapa yang memberimu detensi?" raut wajah Ginny benar benar serupa dengan kakaknya ketika baru menerima howler beberapa tahun silam.

"Jangan histeris, ok? Draco Malfoy." Ginny tak bisa membantu untuk tak melotot dan membuka mulut terkejut.

"DEMI CELANA MERLIN!" Ginny berseru tak tahu malu. Luna hanya menunduk, merutuki sahabatnya yang tak pernah tak histeris saat bicara padanya.  
"Ini... Mimpi buruk." kemudian Ginny beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku harus mengatakannya pada Harry, sebelum kau tak mendapatkan hari Seninmu kembali."

Luna menatap datar temannya itu, "Aku memang membenci hari Senin," gumamnya. Sementara ia kembali menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor. Dan benar saja, dua kepala merah, satu kepala coklat dan satu kepala hitam sedang berkerumun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa didefinisikan. Seperti ada perdebatan di sana, apa itu? 'Ah biarlah,' ucap Luna dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit sebelum jam pertama di mulai, Luna tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya. Ia teringat akan pemuda pirang itu. Sepertinya dia tak terlihat di aula tadi, bahkan sampai waktu sarapan hampir habis.  
Kemana dia? Apa dia baik baik saja? Jangan jangan dia sakit karena tak memakai selimut semalam. Ah, dasar anak manja.  
Luna tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Ms. Lovegood." suara Proffesor Snape membuyarkan lamunannya. Yah, tahun ini Snape mengajar PTIH. Kelas yang amat ia impikan, kelas keramat yang pasti akan berganti pengajar tiap tahunnya.

"Terimakasih, Proffesor." ucap Luna, membuat Snape agak mengernyit heran. Tak pernah ada murid yang berani menjawab teguran atau perkataannya, kecuali pertanyaan mengenai pelajaran.

"Tinggalkan buku dan semua mental pengecut kalian, persiapkan wand dan putar otak kosong kalian untuk menemukan mantra berguna dalam duel yang akan diadakan dalam kelas hari ini." Suara Snape menggema di ruang itu, tak ada yang berani bersuara bahkan untuk menarik nafas.

.

"Apa kita gagalkan saja acara besok?" Ginny tengah bersandar manja pada Harry di sofa ruang rekreasi. FYI, mereka baru saja jadian (-_-), niatnya... Esok hari mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di Hogsmeade untuk semacam perayaan, karena entah kebetulan atau apa, Ron dan Hermione juga baru jadian seminggu yang lalu. So, Luna? Ergh, ternyata mereka berniat menjodohkannya dengan Neville. Wh-What?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry, Ginny terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin tak apa. Aku lebih khawatir dengan Luna yang akan berada satu ruangan bersama Malfoy." ucap Ginny cemas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Malfoy lakukan pada temannya. Menghukum? Menyiksa? Oh, tidak!

"Mungkin Malfoy tak seburuk itu sekarang." ucap Harry, melirik ingin tahu reaksi Ginny. Benar saja, mata si gadis Weasley itu sudah menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry? Setelah semua ini? Lima tahun eksistensi tak bermutunya? Kau bilang Malfoy Pirang Keparat itu tak buruk? Oh, kupikir kacamatamu harus dipertebal." Hermione yang entah datang darimana menubruk argumen mereka berdua.

"Oh, untuk yang terakhir itu aku cukup tersinggung, Mione." Hermione nyengir bersalah pada Harry.

"Maaf. Tapi kau tahu, bukan itu maksudku, Harry. Ayolah, Malfoy. Apa yang tak buruk darinya."

"Kulitnya mungkin, harus kuakui kulit pucatnya sungguh memikat." semua mata tertuju pada Ginny.

"Oh, Merlin. Lucu sekali cemburu hanya karena kulit pucat yang katanya memikat." gumam Harry. Ia merajuk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

.

Kembali, Draco melangkahkan kaki menuju Menara Astronomi. Ia merasakan suatu semangat yang aneh. Kupu kupu di perutnya terasa beterbangan. Jika tak menahan diri, bisa saja ia berteriak girang sambil melompat lompat.

Makin cepat, langkahnya mengalun tanpa suara. Senyumnya merekah, membayangkan siapa yang akan ia temui di atas menara sana. Mata itu, rambut panjang berantakan itu, bolehkah Draco mengatakan bahwa ia, rindu?

Oh, Gosh! Bahkan baru sehari ini Draco tak melihatnya, dia sudah seperti ini?

Senyumnya yang masih terpampang seketika lenyap saat dibukanya pintu besar Menara. Ia berharap ada seseorang di sana yang tengah duduk manis di depan jendela, yang tengah menunggunya. Namun yang ada hanya... Gelap.

TBC

A/N Aduh maap kalo nambah gaje ini fict. Banyak typo kayaknya, mian. Ga sempet edit lagi. Thanks buat yang udah review ya.. :*:*


End file.
